


Маленький секрет капитана Лорки

by CommanderShally



Series: Tylorca Drabbles [2]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Gen, Out of Character, Star Trek Discovery Spoilers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 23:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12852084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally
Summary: Написано после DSC 1x06. Эш Тайлер приступил к своим новым обязанностям.





	Маленький секрет капитана Лорки

— Первый день в должности, и ты уже недосчитался фазера? — у Тилли на голове творческий беспорядок. Вряд ли Тайлер вообще представлял, как можно справляться с такой копной рыжих волос. Возможно, он бы спросил у нее об этом, но похоже, Тилли слишком увлечена его рассказом.

— Мне кажется, тебе стоит сообщить об этом капитану, — предложила Бёрнем. У нее в тарелке очередное «очень полезное блюдо» — Тайлер забыл его название, да, собственно, он и не спрашивал, что это.

— Зачем беспокоить капитана из-за такого пустяка, — Тилли почему-то начала шептать, словно не хотела, чтобы их услышали. — Наверняка он найдется. Может, ты неправильно посчитал? Кто тебе помогал?

Тайлеру захотелось опровергнуть ее предположение о неправильном подсчете. В конце концов, в службе безопасности работают профессионалы. Уж со своими подчиненными он уже успел познакомиться, и считать они точно умеют.

Впрочем, после столовой, вместо того чтобы идти спать Тайлер снова пошел в оружейную и заново пересчитал все фазеры. И опять одного не хватило.

— Компьютер, можно установить номер недостающего фазера? — пальцем в небо, если можно так выразиться, но не зря же на всем оружии стоят номера.

На экране терминала оружейной высветился набор цифр и букв. Ну и записи о том, когда и кому этот конкретный фазер выдавался. Отметки о проверке.

— Кто последний пользовался этим фазером? — еще один вопрос, ответ на который Тайлер мог и не получить. Однако на экране появилась необходимая информация — уж лучше бы он ее и не видел.

Через десять минут Тайлер стоял перед дверью каюты капитана и не решался позвонить. Кажется, сейчас было не самое лучшее время, чтобы беспокоить Лорку — обостренное ли многомесячным пленом чутье говорило в Тайлере или что-то другое…

Дверь открылась спустя секунду после того, как Тайлер нажал на звонок. Лорка стоял в метре от порога и выглядел не очень хорошо — словно вся скопившаяся за месяцы войны усталость решила разом показаться на его лице.

— В чем дело, лейтенант? — Лорка прошел в глубь каюты и, упав на диван, жестом предложил Тайлеру сесть.

— Это не срочно, если вы… — но, похоже, было поздно ретироваться. Лорка покачал головой, показывая: раз уж пришел, выкладывай, что тебя там беспокоит. Тайлер послушно устроился напротив и, глубоко вздохнув, заговорил: — Сэр, я проводил инвентаризацию всего имеющегося на борту корабля индивидуального оружия…

— В первый же день? — перебил его Лорка. — Кажется, еще голографические чернила на приказе о твоем назначении не высохли.

— Капитан? — если это была шутка, то Тайлер ее не понял. Сложилось впечатление, что Лорке не очень понравилось рвение новоиспеченного главы службы безопасности.

— Все в порядке. Как я уже говорил, не стоит извиняться за то, что ты делаешь свою работу на отлично. Так что там с инвентаризацией?

— В общем, я недосчитался одного фазера, — Тайлер наконец-то сказал это. И, судя по лицу Лорки, тот был в курсе этой маленькой проблемы.

— Он… у вас? — предположил Тайлер, похоже, угадав.

— Предположим, что мне он нужен для личных целей, — оправдался Лорка, но, возможно **,** сам понял, как неубедительно это прозвучало. — Мне больше нечего сказать.

— Капитан, вам стоит вернуть фазер на место, хотя бы на время, — Тайлер произнес это как можно мягче. Почему-то ему казалось, что он сам был совсем близко к тому, чтобы хранить какое-нибудь оружие в своей каюте. Просто потому, что так спокойнее — даже если вокруг тебя несколько десятков людей, готовых прийти к тебе на помощь в любую секунду.

— Я подумаю над этим, — видимо, сейчас Тайлеру между строк приказали оставить это дело и забыть о фазере. Возможно, Тайлер последовал этому совету, если бы сейчас они находились в каком-то другом месте, а не в каюте капитана.

— Хорошо, — Тайлер сделал вид, что согласился, встал, продолжая говорить, словно заставляя Лорку последовать за ним и тоже подняться, — я так и поступлю.

— Но? — Лорка стоял напротив, и между ними было всего-ничего — протяни руку, и можно коснуться, даже не напрягаясь. — Почему мне кажется, что тут есть «но», солдат?

Тайлер подался вперед, обходя невысокий столик, протянул руку за спину Лорки и вытащил фазер, который капитан зачем-то заткнул за резинку штанов. Только вот отстраняться Тайлер не стал, так и застыл «внутри щитов» Лорки.

— Вам не нужно держать фазер под подушкой, пока я глава службы безопасности, сэр, — он посмотрел в глаза Лорке, надеясь разглядеть там хоть толику недовольства, но увидел лишь усталость, тяжелую, такую, что ни за какой бравадой не спрячешь.

— Как ты… — заикнулся Лорка, но тут же замолчал, выдавая себя с потрохами.

— Угадал, — Тайлер улыбнулся и наконец-то сделал шаг назад. — Выбирайте, капитан — фазер или я.

Кажется, Лорка хотел что-то ответить, но лишь едва слышно щелкнул зубами. Похоже, он был совершенно не против, чтобы Тайлер забрал фазер и уж тем более — остался в качестве главы СБ.

— Я никому не скажу, — произнес Тайлер уже у самого порога, кивнув напоследок капитану.

Когда дверь каюты закрылась за спиной Тайлера, он поклялся себе, что сделает все возможное, чтобы капитану больше не понадобилось хранить фазер под подушкой.


End file.
